LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P4/Transcript
(Later on after having told Blake about the situation with Oliver, he, Daniel, Adam, Amanda and Oliver are seen meeting with The Defenders of Peace and their allies) Blake H: I appreciate all of you coming together for this. Alex: Hey, don't mention it Blake! Erin: We're always willing to come and help no matter what. Blake H: Good. Alex: *Smile* Oscar: So what's going on? Jack: Something up? Blake H: You could say that. (Blake brings Oliver up to the Defenders) Blake H: This young man right here was sent after Daniel and Adam. Defenders: Huh!? Oliver: *Groan* Blake H: Now. Tell them who hired you. Oliver: *Sigh* Blake H: Go on. Oliver:....Right. (Oliver steps up) Oliver: I..... Blake H:..... Oliver: I was hired by a woman. Alex: A woman? Oliver: *Nod* Erin: What woman? Oliver:...... Erin: Come on, it's okay man. Jack: Just tell us. Oliver:.......Her name was....Cinder. Cinder Fall. Everyone: CINDER?!?!? Emily: As in the crazy fire lady?! Zulu: Of COURSE it had to be the fire lady! Miles: Dammit. Oliver:.... Daniel: Trust me, we were as surprised as you. Adam: And nervous. Amanda: Wait, I'm still confused. Who's she? Yang: She's a crazy bitch who works for Salem. Amanda: Salem? Oscar: An immortal witch from Remnant. Amanda: Immortal?? Blake H: That's right. (Blake stands up) Blake H: Salem isn't just some normal villain either, she was one of my father's closest allies and is currently one of the most dangerous villains known to the Multiverse. Alex: Not to mention all of the other things she's done to Remnant alone. Amanda: Whoa. Daniel: So what? It's just some random ass witch. We can beat her easily. Alex: This "random ass witch" has powerful magic at her side, and not to mention, she's able to command the Grimm. Adam: Great.... Daniel: So? Alex: What do you mean so?? Erin: You don't know what this means! She means to capture you two for something! Daniel: *Sigh* (Daniel rubs his forehead) Daniel: Look, I've dealt with a lot of cocky people during my time in the city. A lot of them are the types that say they're unbeatable or stronger than me. But with all the victories I've had against the same people, it's taught me something. Miles: And what's that? Daniel: No one in this world is ever truly immortal. Alex:..... Erin:..... Jack: That was the dumbest thing I've heard in my life. Erin: Jack! Jack: What? Miles: I mean, Blake's immortal. Daniel: That's different. He's a god, she isn't. (Suddenly Oscar, now being controlled by Ozpin steps up to Daniel) Ozpin: Make no mistake, Daniel Hendricks. Salem is INDEED immortal. I've fought her many times, and in the times I was able slay her she comes back, complete unharmed. (Ozpin points his cane right in Daniel's face) Ozpin: She might not be a god, but that doesn't mean she's less dangerous then one. Daniel:.... Adam: The hell? Daniel: Look kid, I don't need you putting your damn stick in my face like that. Ozpin: I may share this body with a child, but I am far older then you Daniel. Daniel: Huh? Blake H: Oh. Right, I never told them about you Ozpin. Adam: Ozpin? I thought his name was Oscar. Blake H: Oscar's the kid, Ozpin's the soul of a reincarnated immortal inside Oscar. Adam: Oh. Daniel: Still, it doesn't matter. I don't plan on backing out of this anytime soon. Ozpin: Is that so? Then tell me: How do you plan to fight Salem? Daniel: How else? A few punches from Burning Sun and she'll be done. Ozpin:.... (WACK) Daniel: OW!! (Daniel rubs his head) Ozpin: I find that hard to believe. Daniel: *Growls* (Embers rise out from Daniel's shoulders) Adam: !! Amanda: Daniel! (Burning Sun then appears and grabs Ozpin before lifting him up) Daniel: Mind smacking me again!? YOU GODDAMN BRAT!!! Blake H: DANIEL!!! Daniel: !! Blake H: Put. Him down. Now. Daniel:...… (Burning Sun slowly puts Ozpin back on the ground and lets go) Ozpin: Thank you Blake. Blake H: Sorry about him. He gets....temperamental over stuff like that. Ozpin: I see. Burning Sun: Hmph. (Burning Sun vanishes) Adam: That was close. Amanda: I thought for sure Sun would snap that kid in half given the chance. Adam: Yeah. Blake H: Now look Daniel, I'm about as worried as you are. Doesn't exactly help that she knows you're the son of a God too. But if you're gonna do this, you'll need help. Slimer: Yeah! Scott: You can't do this alone. Daniel:...... (Daniel looks at the heroes) Daniel:....No. Alex: Huh?? Daniel: I think you fail to realize. But I am not alone. (Daniel points at Adam, Amanda and Oliver) Daniel: I've got them. Oliver: Wait, even me? Daniel: You are gonna give up on that mission aren't you? Oliver: Yeah, of course. I already found out I can't beat you back at the arcade. Adam: Hey, I'm down to fight some super villains! Amanda: Um... You know I have no powers. Right? Daniel: Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're not useful! Adam: I've seen you when you get threatened Amanda, you're scarier then even without powers. Amanda: Hey! Adam: *Laughs* Blake H: Daniel you can't be serious! Miles: You four can't beat them by yourselves! Daniel:... (Daniel walks toward the window and looks out it) Blake H: Daniel, I am aware that you've got a powerful Spirit, but that's not gonna be enough to win against Salem! Daniel: I don't just have the Spirit dad. Blake H: Huh? Daniel: Heroes are meant to bring hope and peace to the worlds they protect. To keep the people safe from harm. You taught me that remember? Blake H:....I.... Alex:.... Daniel: And there's nothing I'd love to do more than to carry the torch you handed down to us. To become great heroes like you and the Defenders. Ozpin: What are you trying to say? Daniel: *Smirk* Dad, Ozpin. Blake H: ??? (Daniel turns around) Daniel: I will become a hero to this Multiverse! Me and all my friends will! I promise you all that much. Blake H:..... Ozpin:..... Alex:.....Daniel... Adam: I'm with Daniel on this one! I wanna fight back too! Oliver: Same here! Amanda: Yeah! Blake H;..... Erin: They are a determined bunch. Alex: Heh. Reminds me of us. Erin: *Smirks* Yeah. Blake H: *Sigh* Look guys, I don't think you're seeing the bigger picture here. Daniel: Why would we need to? Adam: It's just an immortal witch with an army of demon animals. Sure it'll be difficult, but who says heroes don't deal with difficult stuff everyday? Amanda: Yeah! Heroes deal with dangerous and immense threats all the time! What makes this different? Blake H: Guys- Daniel: Dad come on, everyone in this room is a hero! Why can't we be ones? Amanda: Exactly! We deserve a fighting chance! Blake H:.... Alex: I agree with them Blake. Blake H: Huh?? Alex: They're right. They should use this as a chance to become real heroes. Erin: Yeah, you can't hold them back Blake. Blake H: But guys! This is Salem we're talking about! A goddamn immortal being! Alex: We know. Batty: But wouldn't it be better to let your kids defend themselves rather than force them to hide? Blake H:..... Alex: Besides, if thinks DO get bad, we'll be there. Erin: Its our job to help people, including our friends and families. Blake H:.... Daniel: *Smile* Jordan: So if they need help, we'll all be there. Alex: Yeah. Blake H:....Well....Okay then. Adam: *Gasp* Really?! Blake H: I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later, but I guess its time you guys made your first steps toward being heroes. Daniel: ALL RIGHT!! Adam: WHOO HOO!! Amanda: This is gonna be sweet! Oliver: Hm, sure will. Alex: They're definitely not starting off easy though. Erin: Alex, we both know its never easy starting out as a hero. Alex: Hmm. True. Blake H: Look, all I ask is that you four be careful. Okay? Daniel: Okay dad. Adam: You got it! Blake H: Well alright then. Ozpin: We'll be there to support you. Daniel: Thanks. Alex: Well, guess we should all head home now. Blake H: Right. Thanks for coming! Erin: Don't mention it Blake. (Blake nods) Adam: Well, now what? Amanda: Well if we're gonna be heroes, then we should discuss our plan somewhere. Daniel: Like where? Amanda: You guys can come to my house. Daniel: Really? Amanda: Yeah. Adam: Hm, never really been there before. Daniel: Except in bluffs. Amanda: Well, there's something I need to show you all there. Oliver: Hm? Daniel: What is it? Amanda: Come by tomorrow. We'll talk then. Daniel: Um, okay then. Adam: Let's get them home then. Oliver: *Nod* (The four walk off, determined to begin their life as heroes and to keep themselves safe from Salem) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts